A vehicle may include a hood, a trunk, doors, a tailgate, and/or one or more other closure panels that are movable between open and closed positions to selectively permit and restrict access to various compartments and/or spaces of the vehicle. Hinge assemblies may couple the closure panels relative to a frame member or other structure of the vehicle. Due to manufacturing tolerances, initial installation of a hinge assembly and a corresponding closure panel onto a vehicle may result in some degree of misalignment between the closure panel and the frame member. Traditionally, such misalignment of the closure panel would be corrected through tedious trial-and-error iterations of moving the closure panel and hinge assembly relative to the frame member until the proper fit and alignment was achieved.